Due to economic depression and social instability, the market of dance school including broadcasting dance school, yoga school, etc. has decreased rapidly, which was once flourished as a society was more developed and people's awareness of culture and life was broadened. In addition, the traditional trend to learn offline choreography directly from choreographers has changed to learn anytime and anywhere by watching videos with personal portable devices, as various media are developed so as to allow users to learn choreographic motion such as yoga motion, exercise motion, dance motion etc. by playing videos in smart devices such as smartphones or tablet PCs.
In addition, as it was a big issue recently that a famous singer purchased the copyright of specific choreographic act from another singer, it is widely accepted in society that the choreography, as independent creative work not an element subordinate to music, has its own merchantability independently of music. Considering this circumstance, it is required to develop a service to produce choreography in the form of a video that can be consumed by a user using personal portable devices.
In addition, traditionally creating choreography such as dance or yoga motion depends on one's memory and choreographers are required to teach their created choreographic motions to people by offline demonstrations. While choreographers can use the Labanotation dance notation to describe every choreographic motion for creating choreography or teaching to other people, it is difficult to use effectively the Labanotation dance notation because an ordinary user has difficulty to study additionally the notation in order to understand choreographic motions and the expressive capability of the notation is notably lower than that of a video.
Thus, recently a video recorder is used to create choreography by recording choreographic motions and the choreography in recorded videos is used for teaching, but the use of video recorder has the following problems: it is required to buy the video recorder for recording choreographic motions; a choreographer commits a lot of intermediate processing and expenditure in producing and distributing videos; the choreographer can hardly get feedback from users on the produced choreography since the relationship between them is unilateral; additionally users have difficulty to search appropriate choreography videos that they want.
In addition, when ordinary users other than professional choreographers create and share choreography and want to get feedback on it from other users, they can only post their created choreographic videos on internet cafes or blogs and no organized system in which they can distribute the videos efficiently does not yet exist.
As a new paradigm in creating and consuming choreography is required due to the circumstances described above, the purpose of the present invention is to provide convenient functions for choreographers to produce standardized video contents, to immediately distribute their created videos to users, and to additionally identify users' feedback promptly; and the purpose of the present invention is to provide for ordinary users other than professional choreographers to create and distribute choreographic motions easily so as to present an interactive video content delivery platform.
In addition recent smart devices provide various functions including photo and video recording, data communications, multimedia video playback in addition to the conventional mobile communications. In particular, mobile devices equipped with additional flash memory can record and save video more than 1 hour continuously, download and store a large number of video files with data communications, and thus numerous application programs are introduced with the development of these technologies. These video contents include movie, music, music video, video lecture, broadcasting program, etc. and the kinds of these contents are broad and diverse; the format of these contents differs depending on the source of video contents so that a lot of memory is required in the video editing process and converting video contents to the same format is burdensome.
On the other hand, users have various needs to edit video files when using the video files. For example, a user may want to play only a desired section of the recorded video for a long time; the user wants to repeat and play only the extracted part taken from many video files to acquire desired effect. In addition, the user may want to insert an explanation for each extracted part taken from the above video files and want to edit the video files depending on the various playback options (e.g. playback speed, playback delay, repeated playback, etc.) according to the user's convenience.
However, the video editing techniques used in conventional mobile devices provides functions to simply add new objects to the said video file while the video file itself remains intact or to store a new file by deleting some parts of the video file itself.
Recently the video editing technique using SMIL (Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language) is used in smart devices; a user may edit the video file by inserting texts or images into it using this technique.
However, the above previous techniques have a problem, not being capable of providing video content file editing technique to preserve the original video content file intact, not to occupy additional memory, and to play only specific sections of the video content file, etc.
In addition, in order for a user to learn and practice the content of video effectively as much as possible, the conventional technique sets up sections based on the content of video and groups the sections, if necessary, while keeping the original video content file itself intact; thus an editing technique of the said video content file in a systematic structure does not exist yet.
Due to the circumstances described above, the need for new technology is increasing day by day, which is capable of setting up sections in the video content file while keeping the original video content file intact and not occupying a lot of additional memory, inserting additional information for each section, and controlling the video while playing based on the edited content of the video file beforehand.